


Strength

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [29]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: The six months of house arrest have led to one good thing. Shepard gets to train, a lot.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Random  
> Prompt: That was kind of hot

The six months of house arrest have led to one good thing. Shepard gets to train, a lot. 

She spends most of her days working out, since there really isn’t anything else to do any more. So when they finally let her out she is even stronger than before. And she can’t wait to show her friends.

The firs time she uses her biotically enhanced punch to throw a Cerberus soldier across the room Liara and Ashley are stunned into silence for a second. Then Liara laughs and Ashley whistles in appreciation. 

“Not bad, Shepard.”

Shepard laughs. “Thanks, Ash. All that time in house arrest had to be good for something.”

When they arrive on Menae she is a bit more serious, but the professionalism immediately fades when she sees Garrus. She gives him a big grin and minutes later, when a half dead brute is staggering towards her and she hears his warning yell, she responds “Don’t worry” and punches it across the crater. 

-

Garrus hangs up on his call with Victus and turns to face Shepard, leaning against the wall of the main battery. “Hey there.”

“Hey”, she smiles.

“Good to have you back.”

“Glad to be. So uh...what is the...protocol on reunions?”

Shepard’s smile grows even wider as she crosses the distance between them and pulls him into a kiss. “That answer your question?”

Garrus hums appreciatively “It does.”

She moves in to kiss him again but Garrus stops her. “One thing.”

“Yes?”

“That Melee attack you did earlier might have been the most stupidly reckless thing I have ever seen you do”, he pauses to tilt his head “And also the hottest.”

Shepard laughs, then shuts him up with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought to you by me really liking the heavy melee attack in ME3 and overusing it to the point where I would run up to Brutes and Banshees just to punch them.


End file.
